When I fell for You
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Chrom has some spare time, and thinks about when he first fell in love with Robin. (And yes, I am making another about when Robin fell in love with Chrom, for those who asked. :D)


Hello all! Cherry here! I just want to say, yay for over 7,095 Fire Emblem fanfictions! :)

Summary: Chrom has some spare time, and thinks about when he first fell in love with Robin.

Chrom's POV

We walked along the dirt path, the moon overhead and the sun fully set. Robin and Lissa walked side-by-side, the tactician holding her Thunder tome close to her chest like she might drop it. Lissa stopped, and we did as well.

"I told you- it's getting dark already!" Lissa complained, her hair bouncing slightly as she looked around. A faint buzzing sound was heard, and she let out a cry of disgust. "... Ech! And now the bugs are out!" While Lissa pouted, Robin hit at a bug near my sister before she could panic.

"Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa cried, and Robin's pale hand covered her mouth as she tried to contain her giggles. An adorable, amused smile peaked out from her hand, and I blushed. Why was I thinking about a girl I just met like that?

"Aw, come on now Lissa. Hardship builds character." I laughed, pulling my eyes from the tactician. "Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuch! ... I think I swallowed it..." She groaned, and Frederick laughed. Lissa shot me a glare, "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks." She looked quite annoyed, as she wasn't much of an outdoorsy type.

Angerly throwing her arms up, she stomped her feet. "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" She yelled, pouting once again.

Robin had managed to pull herself together, and spoke up. "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." She pointed out. Brushing a stand of stray hair from her eyes, her stomach rumbled as if to prove she was hungry.

Frederick, despite his mistrust in Robin, agreed. "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

Robin helped fix up a campsite with help from Lissa, and I went in search of firewood while Frederick hunted. Within no time, we were eating bear and sitting in front of a fire. I looked at Robin, and blushed again. The flickering flames made shadows and light dance around her face, and her pale eyes seemed to glow. She sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, which were pressed to her chest. I forced myself to look away as the food was handed out.

Robin dug in right away, but who could blame her? Who knows how long its been since she last ate? She removed her gloves, which were now seated beside her. I dug into mine as well. "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Robin nodded in agreement, her chin resting on her knees as she ate.

I looked over at my sister, who was eyeing the food. "... What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." "Pass!... Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" She shook her head. "I mean, come on! Who eats bear!? You're meddling with the food chain."

She looked at her friend. "Right, Robin?" Lissa was quiet for a moment. "... Uh, Robin?" Robin didn't respond, and I chucked as she ate in peace, blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. Lissa sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy anything after not eating for days..."

I simply laughed at them both, Lissa's hate towards bear meat and Robin's adorable hunger. "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Lissa started to yell, causing Robin to jump as she was chucked out of her happy food trance. "Since when does meat smell like old boots!? Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!"

Frederick rolled his eyes. "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Lissa shot him a look. "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry! I... I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Lissa frowned. "Yeah right, Frederick!"

As the pair argued, Chrom glanced back to see Robin was done eating, and she stretched her arms. Letting out a cute yawn, she rested her head on her robe-clad knees with a tired yet content expression.

"I think we should all go to bed." I said.

. . .

Lissa lay on her side, arms wrapped around herself as Frederick's horse was resting nearby. Frederick was asleep with his hands behind his head, and Robin...

Robin looked beautiful. She lay on her side, hugging her tome. Her snowy hair fell over her face, and her snowy lashes cast shadows over her pale face lit by the fire. Robin's robes cascaded around her body like a warm, dark blanket, and her eyelids fluttered slightly as she dreamt. A soft smile pulled at her lips as she rested, and her hair fell over her shoulders yet never touching the ground. Her lips were parted slightly and her breathing even. Robin looked delicate, fragile, like an angel.

I couldn't help staring at the beautiful amnesic before me. How was I so lucky to know her? She was funny, sweet, and so much more yet I only knew her for a day. All I wanted to do was protect her. Even if she had no memories, I want to make new ones with her. After all, as of now she was pure and innocent, and everything we all did was funny to her.

I promised myself right there that I would protect her, and keep her from getting burned and scarred. Nomatter what ended up happening, I would keep her near me and safe.

"Chrom..." Robin mumbled in her sleep, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Why was she saying my name? She shifted slighty, holding the Thunder tome closer before going silent.

. . . . .

"Father?" I felt someone poke the side of my head. "Lost in thought again?" Lucina asked, and I turned toward her smiling. "Just thinking about when I fell in love with your mother." I told her, and she sat beside me. Little Lucina and Morgan were being put into bed by Robin, and Morgan was reading nearby in front of the fire. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Will you tell me the story one day?" She asked. Morgan looked up from her book. "I want to hear it, too." She said, giving a smile. "I promise I will tell you both." I laughed. My beautiful wife came out, and smoothed her robes which she still wore. Robin walked over to Morgan and playfully tugged her hair lightly. "You know, you could stop reading for a while." Robin teased. Morgan shut the book and tugged her mother's hair as well and laughed.

Robin came over and sat on my other side and gave me a kiss. "I love you." She told me. "I love you, too." I said, taking her hand. Lucina giggled. "Mother, will you tell us about the day you fell in love with father?" She asked. "He promised to tell us when he fell in love with you." Morgan added.

"Of course! I'd love to tell you." Robin promised. She was still as beautiful as ever, and I was proud to know she was mine, and I was hers.

. . . . .

Did you like it? It's my first story for Fire Emblem Awakening, and I think I did pretty good! Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you soon! :)


End file.
